Suki Desu!
by Angel From Hell96
Summary: Sango is the princess of the East and her father has arranged her to wed a man she doesn't know...or does she? Read and find out...this is my first time ever using dialogue in a story...so please be nice.
1. Prologue

SUKI DESU!

"Prologue"

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS!

AN:This is just the description of the three people in this story...others will be mentioned...later XD

Once upon a time there lived three girls name Sango,Kagome,and Kikyo. Sango had silver hair w/ black and pink highlights,had silver eyes w/ a pink tint to them,wore a black kimono w/ pink star designs and a silver obi w/ gold stitching,had pink strikes on her cheeks,rists,hips,thighs,and ankles,had a gold tiara with pink and silver stars and diamonds,and had a pink star on her forehead symbolizing she was the Princess of the East. Kagome had silver hair w/ black and blue highlights,had silver eyes w/ a blue tint to them,wore a black kimono w/ blue snowflake designs and a silver obi w/ gold stitching,had blue strikes on her cheeks,rists,hips,thighs,and ankles,had a gold tiara with blue and silver snowflakes and diamonds,and had a blue snowflake on her forehead symbolizing she was the Princess of the South. Kikyo had silver hair w/ black and red highlights,had silver eyes with a red tint to them,wore a black kimono with red snowflake designs and a silver obi w/ gold stitching,had red strikes on her cheeks,rists,hips,thighs and ankles,had a gold tiara with red and silver snowflakes and diamonds,and had a red snowflake symbolizing she was also a Princess of the South. Sango was Kagome and Kikyo's best friend because they have been together since they were little babies. Kagome and Kikyo were twins but had REALLY different personalities. Kikyo was emotionless,had no care in the world,and liked no one but herself,while Kagome on the other hand had so many emotions it was hard to tell which ones were real,cared about anything and everything and always put others before herself.

The three boys names were Sesshoumaru,Inuyasha,and Miroku. Sesshoumaru/Sesshy had silver hair,golden eyes,wore a white kimono top w/ weird patterns on it and white hakamas and a gold obi w/ blue stitching,had magenta strikes on his cheeks,rists,hips,thighs and ankles,wore a gold crown w/ silver crescent moons and diamonds,and had a blue crescent moon on his forehead symbolizing he was the Prince of the West. Inuyasha had silver hair,sapphire eyes,wore a red kimono top with matching hakamas,had red strikes on his cheeks,rists,hips,thighs,and ankles,wore a gold crown w/ red and silver moons and diamonds,and had a red crescent moon on his forehead symbolizing he was also a Prince of the West. Miroku had black hair,purple eyes,wore a purple kimono top with black hakamas,had purple strikes on his cheeks,rists,hips,thighs,and ankles,wore a gold crown with purple and silver teardrops and diamonds,and had a purple teardrop on his forehead symbolizing he was the Prince of the North.

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! (if you want)

P.S If you are going to comment on my story at least try to be nice...I don't want comments like "Oh this story sucks delete it" or "what the fu** is this shi*" I have feelings to you know.


	2. Chapter 1

Suki Desu!

"Ch.1"

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR IT'S CHARACTERS :'(

I only sort of own Nanae,Kaname,and Nagato...Kikyo and Kagome's mother will be announce later on.

Sango P.O.V

Hi my name is Sango Joy Yamanaka. I am 18-years-old and the princess and heir to the eastern lands. My mother is Lady Nanae Hope Yamanaka and my father is Lord Inu No Yamanaka or Lord Kaname as some call him. As you know eighteen is the time when you are ready to be married,get a mate and start a family...this is where my problem starts. My father said that I was arranged to wed a man of the west,but he never told me who so I am uncertain of my fathers choosing. I have indeed fallen for someone though. I have know him since I was a child and he was my best friend,Prince Sesshoumaru of the West...next to Kagome and Kikyo,the twin princesses of the south. Kagome and Kikyo were also eighteen and their father Inu No Higurashi or Nagato already found the perfect husbands and mates for them. Kagome was to wed Inuyasha,the hanyo prince from the west and Kikyo was to marry Miroku,the human prince of the north...yes I knew who they were marrying my father told me,but he has yet to tell me who I am to be wed to...doesn't that sound like fun. I am scared because if my father chose the wrong man then I don't know what I would do.*sigh*

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V

"FATHER WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS"I roared through the castle of the west.

Inu No Tiasho or Touga look up at his eldest son and camly(sp?) asked " What is the meaning of what my son?"

"I am to be married to a woman I do not know"I said after regaining his composure.

"But my son you do know her,but I will not tell you who. Not even her father is telling her who she is to wed."

I growled at my father then turned away and stormed to my room. "Who could my father have set me with...i want to be with Sango,but he is making it impossible. There are very few people I know he could have put me with. There is Sango which is whom I wish to be with,then there is Kagome or Kikyo but I doubt it's any of them because they are to wed my half-brother and the ningen prince of the north." I thought to myself.

Sango P.O.V

"Father when will you tell me who I am to wed?" I asked my father innocently making sure not to upset him.

Lord Kaname looked up at his only child and sighed "you shall know soon enough my lovely daughter."

I turned around and walk to my chambers thinking of what my father had said. "I know that Sesshoumaru and the whole Royal Western Family is coming tomorrow... I really hope i'm getting married to him.

Unknown to her a certain lord was thinking about the exact same thing.

End of Chapter 1...this is my first time actually using dialogue so please be nice...i also think this is the longest chapter of a story I have ever wrote...WILL BE UPDATED WHENEVER...cause I still need to think of where this is going.


End file.
